Elimination, Hawaiian Style
The teams travel to Hawaii for a surfing contest. Six surfers go head to head to head to head to head to head. One surfer hangs ten the longest, winning for their team. Somebody is sent home for his bad attitude. Plot Glen angers the entire Screaming Divers team when he throws Allison's guitar out of the plane's window. Blain started planning to eliminate Isaac in case the Killer Adventurers lose. The two teams go to Hawaii for a surfing challenge. Glen surfed first for the Divers, and lasted a second before jumping off the surfboard. Spenny lasted ten seconds before Chris hit him in the face with a seagull. Kyle was hit in the groin by a sea turtle, but lasted fifteen seconds. Blain was hit in the groin by a seagull and fell off, staying on the board for twenty-one seconds. Tom stayed on the board for twenty-five seconds before Chris shot a shark at him. Webby stood on the board for twenty-eight seconds, winning the challenge for his team. The Divers voted off Glen for his rude behavior. Cast Trivia *The episode title is based on the movie Paradise, Hawaiian Style. *This episode's challenge was based on the one from Surf's Up. Voting Quotes *Kyle: Man, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that we were all in bunny suits. Tom: *Wakes up in a bunny suit* Kyle: Now that's just sad. *Allison: Dudes! My guitar is gone, dudes! Andrea: Who would do that? Glen: *Throws guitar out window* Me! *Laughs* Allison: *Gasps* How could you, dude? Kyle: Give it back to Alli. Glen: I can't. It's plummeting to Earth, dumbo. Allison: *Crying* You're dead, Glen. Glen: I'm giving you a taste of the real world. It's called helping. Christian: So, Glen, you're the one who helps around here, yet you break your team apart? Contradiction much? *(CONF) Blain: I know my place in this game, I'm safe for at least three more weeks. *Blain: If we lose we should eliminate Isaac, he's the weak link. *(CONF) Spenny: I don't know if I want to keep Blain around too much longer... He could become a villain down the road, while Isaac... I don't know, man. *Chris: The surfers will be Glen, Tom, and Kyle for the Screaming Divers, and Spenny, Blain, and Webby for the Killer Adventurers. *Glen: *Gets onto surfboard, jumps off immediately* Oops, slipped. *(CONF) Blain: Dang those seagulls. *(CONF) Christian: Wow, our first loss in a while. I hope I remember where the ceremony is. *(CONF) Glen: So what if I lose? I hate this show anyway. *Chris: Passports for... Allison, Andrea, Christian and Hershell! *Tosses them all passports* (CONF) Tom: I hate voting people off, I consider everyone my friends. Chris: And Tom! *Tosses him a passport* Glen: *Glares at Kyle* Chris: Glen and Kyle, this is the final passport. And it goes to... Glen: Give it to me, Chris. Chris: Kyle! Glen: I was supposed to beat these losers! Allison: The guitar has been avenged, dude! Glen: I was supposed to win! Chris: Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge. Glen: You'll pay! You'll all pay! Kyle: Bye, loser. Glen: I'm gonna sue you for all you got, McLean! I'm calling my lawyers when I get home!